What kind of love?
by juliette01
Summary: AU story. After the crew receives a new member and Razer is friendly towards her, Aya becomes jealous even though the girls get along pretty well. What will happen next? Why is she so important to Razer? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prone to jealousy

_I had this idea at school, inspired by two of my classmates. It is set in an AU where after stopping Atrocitus, the gang gave a new member. Another Red Lantern._

* * *

Kilowog narrowed his eyes. "Another one? Really, Jordan?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. Appa ordered. He and the other Guardians thought it would be better to have another crewmate."

"A Red one. Razer is enough for me. I don't need another rookie Poozer. Especially a Red one."

"Oh, come on! It ain't like you will be here all the time. If neither me and you are here, they will go together."

"I don't care! I don't want another..."

"She is really nice."

"She? The Red Lantern is a 'she'?"

"Yeah. Her name is Kara or somwthing like that."

Aya turned her chair around. "The Guardians also told me about her. Actually, her name is Kiara."

"See? You don't even know her name, Jordan. How do you expect..."

"I met her. She isn't as hot-tempered as Razer. And the kid seemed to like her."

"He met her too?"

"Yeah, yesterday. They talked a lot. I believe she likes him too."

"Green Lantern Hal, please define the term 'like'."

"Well... he is... um... you know... He wasn't with her as he was with us. Do you understand me?"

"Actually, I do not."

"That Poozer behaves with her as Hal does with the rest of us."

"Is Green Lantern Kilowog correct?"

"Yeah. Thanks, buddy."

If Aya could have sigh she would have done it. Instead, the closest thing she could managed was a lowering of her eyes and a furrowed brow. _Razer likes her. How is this possible. It took him several months to be in terms with Sergeant Kilowog and to accept everything we do. He stil doesn't behave towards us as he should be. So why does he like her? He told me he hates everything that is related with his life as a Red Lantern. I don't expect him to hate her. Still... I cannot help but feel a twinge in my circuits. What is faulty with me? I always work properly so why..._

"Aya? What are you thinking about?" Her captain's voice brought the confused Navcom A.I. back to reality.

For the first time in her life she felt the need to lie.

"Nothing. When are we going to meet Red Lantern Kaira?"

"When Razer showes up. Where is he, by the way?"

"He left one hour ago. He hasn't told me where, though."

Aya frowned. Something was wrong with her circuits. Before she could have made an analyse, the door from the bridge opened with a hiss and the former Red Lantern entered. Behind him there was a stunning girl. She had amber eyes, long light brown hair and a pale blue skin. Her face was pretty, with full blue lips and a black line along her jaw. She had pointed ears, like fairies, stated Hal. She were an one-piece uniform, formed from: a black skin-tight shirt with the Red Lantern symbol on her chest, red fingerless gloves, revealing her well-maniqurated nails, black skin-tight pants and red boots. Like Razer, she had red armor-like pieces on her legs, arms and torso which were, of course, more feminine than Razer's. She smiled, showing her pointed teeth. She had fangs just like Razer. She had a slender waist yet they could see she was strong. She looked around Razer's age, or younger.

"Hello!" Her voice was sweet, a sing-song sound.

Hal got up from his chair and went to her. "Hello, Miss Kiara!" He said, kissing her hand. "I believe you recognize me from yesterday."

"Yeah. You are that Green Lantern... Hal Jordan, right?"

"The only one, at your service."

Razer rolled his eyes. "You never learn."

Kiara giggled. She surely was more friendly than Razer. "He is just polite. I can take care of myself so don't worry for me, Ray."

"Ray?" Asked Hal, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to tease sunshine here a lot."

"You two knew eachother before this?" Interfered Aya.

"Yeah. Me and Ray met... on Shard after he first came. I was accepted as a Red Lantern a few days before he was... It happened when... I tried to revenge my mother."

"What happened to her?" Asked a curious Aya.

"It doesn't matter. You are Aya, right?"

"Affirmative."

"I was sure! Ray told me about you. Actually, he told me about all of you."

She walked from the door to Kilowog.

"You are the drill Sergeant Kilowog, the one who had the courage to fight the whole Red Lantern Armada. I was also between them but Atrocitus has forbidden me to get out from my ship. Nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"Um... nice to meet you too, Poozer. You better have some discipline into you or else..."

"She has." Said Razer. He frowned and went to his chair.

Aya followed him and sat in hers. She stole a glance at the new member of their little space family. She was really beautiful. In Aya's opinion, not even the Zamaronians looked as stunning as she did. It was obvious that the Red Lantern was graceful and strong.

Kiara smiled again. "Am I going to have a room or I have to sleep here?"

Razer and Aya got up simultaneously. "It's okay, Aya. I'll show her her quarters."

"There is no need, Razer. I am capable of showing he..."

"Aya! I said I will..."

"Enough, you two! From what you told me, Ray, you don't fight with Aya. So what is with you?" Kaira scolded. Her face became again happy and her tone softer. "Aya is a girl. She will show me my room. Let's go, Aya."

Aya nodded and the girl left. Kilowog got up from his chair. "I have rookies to train."

"And I have to explain Carol where I left. Bye! And Razer... Don't try anything... with any of them"

Razer frowned and a growling sound filled his throat. "Go! Now!"

Hal sighed. When the kid was near Kiara he was friendly, not in his usual scowl. She had effect over him. The Green Lantern shook his head and sighed. He left, going to his one and true love, Carol Ferris.

When he was sure that Hal is gone, Razer got up and went to his room. He hoped he could talk to Kiara.

(With the girls)

"This is your room." Said the Navcom.

Kiara smiled at her. "Thanks, sweety."

Aya nodded. Kiara was nice with her. With any of them, actually. Razer liked her and even wanted to accompany her to her room only to stay longer with her.

"Aya? Is there something on your mind?"

"How have you done it?"

"How I've done what?"

 _Made Razer to like you,_ thought Aya. What she said, however, was differen.

"You have been friendly towards myself and this crew. Razer hasn't been even though he is here longer than you are. He always seems sad and so full of regrets and rage and hate. Both of you are Red Lanterns but you are also different persons. You are not sad or full of rage and hate as he is. You seem to be... happy. Why is that? Why ypu and Razer have so many differences when both of you..."

"Sweety, there's a lot to answer. Well, I am happy because this is my choice."

Kiara sat on her bed and showed Aya to do the same. The curious A.I. complied and waited for her new friend to continue.

"I have chose a long time ago to smile, to be happy no matter what. There is always a smile on my face, happiness in my heart because my mother told me it should be so. She was... she is a wise woman and every advice she gave me were good and came in handy. Even when I am upset, sad, mad, enraged or angry, I think about the good things the life can offer to me. Unlike Razer, even though I am a Red Lantern, I won't stop being friendly or kind or happy. Well, I am friendly towards who I consider worth and who also acts friendly towards myself. I don't give my trust easy to other people, but when I do it, I know they won't disappoint me. I see and adjust to my surroundings. On Shard I was always on my guard, always ready to defend and protect myself. Here, with you, Razer and the Green Lanterns, I feel protected. I feel amoung friends. I feel... like home... with someone who cares about me, protects me and... You know what? You got the idea. You feel the same with them, don't you?"

"Yes. Green Lantern Hal used the term 'family' for our crew very often in the past."

"Exactly. For someone who doesn't have experience with family you sure know what is that."

Aya nodded. "Thank you for talking to me, Kiara."

"My pleasure, sweety."

"I should go."

"Okay. See ya later, Aya."

She nodded again and left. On the hallway she met Razer who didn't seem surprised to see her.

Razer entered Kiara's quarters. Being the only unoccupied room, it wasn't hard to tell.

"What did you say to her?"

"What did I say to whom?"

"To Aya. What did you talked to her?"

"Things."

Razer sighed. "Things?"

"Yup."

"What kind of things?"

"They are not your problem."

"Look, I don't want neither you or Aya to be hurt. Please, don't tell her anything about our past."

"I won't. I promise. But you have to tell her sooner or later."

"Or never."

"She is smart, Ray. She knows how to... to behave with living beings, she knows how to say something else than she thinks."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I read it on her face. She was going to ask me a question but then she changed her mind. She made up something on less than a second."

"Her mind is computer-like. Of course she can do that."

Kiara got up from her bed. "Ray... I saw hesitance in her eyes."

Razer put his arms around her. "You shouldn't think about that anymore. Now we are back together. This is all that matters."

"Yeah... All that matters." She said, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Ray!"

"I know... I've missed you too."

(Two days later)

Kiara tried to sneak in Razer's room. She grinned and opned his door.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Get out!" Exclaimed a sleeping voice.

"Rise and shine, Ray!"

"Ten more minutes."

She sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Kiara approached him and made a glass construc.

"I warn you, Ray. Get up or I'll be force to take extra measures."

He groaned and turned around. "Get out! I want to sleep."

"You wanted it!" She said before splashing him with the red water.

"Ahhh!" He got up. "What was that for?"

"A birthday present."

"Birthday present?"

"Yup. Yours, remember? You are officialy 19 years old. Happy birthday, Ray!"

His eyes grew wide. "I... I forgot about it. Thanks."

She smiled softly. "I planned more. How about a walk and a picnic in a forest. I saw a pretty place and I thought you would like it."

"Well..."

"Oh, come on! It will be fun. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

The now 19-years-old Volkregian sighed. "Okay. You convinced me."

"Yay!" She chirped. "Get ready! You will find me into the multipurpose room."

He nodded and went to bathroom.

(A few minutes later)

"Kiara? Kiara, where are you?" Asked Razer.

Aya reassembled herself on the round table. "She isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"My scans tell me she isn't on this ship."

Razer sighed. "Can you locate her?"

"I don't know if I am able to find her exact location due to..."

"Just do it!"

Aya almost flinched at his tone. "Analyzing... Analyzing... Processing... Processing... Scanying... Complete."

"So?"

"Kiara is..."

"Right behind you, sunshine." Laughed Kiara. "I cannot believe you fell from this. Thanks, Aya. I owe you one."

"You are welcomed."

"You... you lied, Aya?"

"Affirmative."

The amber-eyed alien smiled. "She is preety good at this, you know?"

Razer rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"

"Where are you going?" Asked a confused and curious Aya.

"None of your business." Answered Razer and took Kiara's hand. "Come."

They got out from the Interceptor and took flight towards the sky. After flied for what seems forever until they reached a forest with a big lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Ray?"

"Yeah." He said, looking around.

They stayed on a blanket.

"I've missed you so much, Razer."

"I've missed you too, Kya!" He said, putting an arm around you. "I started thinking I would never ever ever see you again. But... I am glad. You don't know how happy I was when I was told you are going to be part of this crew. I was so happy to see you."

"Yeah. I was happy too. I... I am sorry about what happened to Ilana. I hope you aren't so sad like before."

"I still am. But... Somewhere, deep in my heart I know she wants me to be happy. With or without her. When I want to see her I only have to look at Aya. Almost the same face. Two different yet similar persons."

"I observed she looks like Ilana but... I didn't want to say something."

"Actually, I don't think about her all the time like I used to. I am aware that she is dead and she would want me to find someone else to love. To be with. I should let her go. I should let her soul find peace."

"Yeah..." she muttered and moved closer to him. "Bye the way, do you think about who that someone would be? Do you find someone in your mind and heart?"

"I don't know. I am confused. I have no idea what I should feel... what I... feel."

"Hey, it's okay. You just... need time, that's all."

"It's been two years since that blasted ring came to me. I lived a life full of hate and rage. I forgot how it is to feel something else. I... I am also scared. I've been running from that kind of feelings since I found her there."

"When you find the right person you won't be scared anymore."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

But, Ray, the right person could be right under your nose. Don't let the chance at happiness to slip from you!"

(A few minutes of silence later)

"You know, Ray, I was so relieved when I heard you and your friends escaped from Shard. Though, I cannot help but wonder: what made you get back?"

"I wanted to kill Atrocitus. So I returned and..."

"No. That part I know well. I mean, why have you stopped? You could have killed him. You could have stopped him forever."

"Aya was there. She was hurt by Atrocitus... She begged me to help her... to get her to the Interceptor. I stopped because I didn't want someone else to die by Atrocitus. My decision saved our lifes and we met again."

Kiara smiled and curled against his body. "All this... for her. Is she that special for you?"

"I really don't know. It could be from the resemblance she has with Ilana or from jow she manages to always help me, to be there for me... but I came to care about her. I want the best for her."

"Well, she did come into being right in front of you, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Razer kissed her forehead again.

"Ray?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I know... I love you too." He said and pulled her even more closer to him.

They lied down, her head on his chest, his arms around her, her hand lightly tracing his tattooes.

"Razer? I want you to wear your original outfit. At least as long as we are here. Please."

He nodded and concentrated. His armor faded, letting him into his original grey and brown attire. Kiara smiled and also concentrated. Her armor disolved into a wisp of red smoke, letting her in a pretty, knee-lenght black dress.

"That is new." Stated Razer.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I've never seen you wearing it when I entered your room on Shard."

"For a moment you made me thought you looked through my dresser. The truth is that I have that always but I wanted to wear it for something special. From tomorrow I'll resume at wearing my training clothes."

Razer chuckled. "Wear this dress more often. You look fine in it. You are beautiful, Kiara. My advice for you is not to hide your beauty."

"Thanks. You are so sweet!"

She smiled and cuddled against his body. He kissed her forehead and they continued to talk to each other.

(Several hours later)

The two Red Lanterns finally decided to return to the Interceptor. Aya was working at a device in the multipurpose room and when she detected their presence she lifted her head up.

"Where have you been?"

"To a walk." Answered Kiara. "Aya, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

The girls went to Kiara's quarters. They sat on her bed.

"What did you want us to talk about?"

"Well, I've been wondering... when is our next mission?"

"I am not sure. The Guardians haven't told me anything yet. Why?"

"Cause I want to do something! To have part of some action! I am so bored! I cannot sit still more than a hour and guess what! I sat still days."

Aya looked at the alien. She was curious why she couldn't resist without action. She was also wondering what she and Razer had done over the past few hours.

"Aya? Aya, do you listen to me?"

"I apologize. I wasn't aware you started talking."

"Nah, it's okay."

Aya looked at her hand. Appa's hologram appeared.

"A.I. Aya, you and the rest of the crew are send in a mission to the Frontier Space. Some space pirates are attacking more settlements of a peaceful specie. Go there and stop them!"

Aya nodded. "Let's tell Razer."

In less than half an hour of flight into Ultra-Warp they were there. Razer engaged in fight with 7 space pirates and the girls took the remainings 10.

(Skipping the fight in which Razer had been wounded)

Aya was leading the small team back into the Interceptor. They took the space pirates to a prison and returned on Oa.

Razer wheezed and the girls could saw blood on his forearm.

"You are wounded." Said Aya.

"Really? I had no idea."

"Ray, don't be rude. She wants to help."

"I can handle it."

Aya placed her arm on the stubborn alien's shoulder. "You need medical assistance."

He sighed. "Kiara, help her!"

"I can do it by myself, Razer."

"Hey, you want to help me, okay, I accepted that. But I also want something. I want her to help you."

Aya lowered her eyes. "I understand."

The girls worked together to heal Razer. He had to take off his shirt, revealing his ashen-white hair and muscled, tattooed chest.

Aya lowered her eyes. For the first time in her life she felt flustered. Seeing him like this was something new for her. But, it seemed it wasn't the first time when Kiara saw him like that. Aya couldn't help but feel something... something painful in her chest cavity. It was like a twich in her systems. Something only Razer could get rid of. Only his presence, his words, his touch and nothing, no one else could stop it.

"Sweety? You okay?" Asked Kiara.

"Yes. I was merely... distracted."

Razer raised an eyebrow. He knew something was wrong with her.

The girls cleaned his wound and bandaged it. Razer returned to his quarters and Aya left in order to verify the engine.

"What is wrong with my program? What is faulty with my circuits? Why do I keep having these sensations when I see Razer and Kiara together? Why?" She asked no one in particular once she arrived. A tear flowned down her cheek like in that day when Drusa made her attack Oa. When Razer saved her coming back to her. Her knight in shining red armor. Well, it seemed he wasn't hers now. He had never been hers. And will never be. That made her circuits twinge again.

(In Razer's quarters)

The 19-years-old alien sighed and put his shirt on the only chair there. The door opened with a hiss and Kiara came in.

"Hey, Ray. May I come in?"

"Yeah."

She entered and the door closed. "I am sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, today wasn't as I planned. We went to a walk and it went as we were two lovers, then we fought with that pirates and you got hurt. Sorry."

"No. You don't have to apologize. At our walk I really had fun. And about my wound... it's okay. It makes me feel... more alive than before."

"I hope you don't like the pain."

"I don't. But... this wound remembers me that even with my ring I am vulnerable and I should me more careful when into a fight."

"That's my boy!" She said proudly and wrapped her arms around him.

Razer hugged back and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Ray? May I stay here tonight? Like we did a lot before?"

"Yeah. I miss those times."

"Me too."

She concentrated and turned off her ring, remaining in a grey t-shirt and black boots. The climbed into his bed, he with his back pressed against the cold wall, his arms around her, her head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Ray."

"Good night, Kya."

They fell asleep soon enough unaware of the lights that flickered and turned off. They missed each other so much that they were unaware of anything else but them.

(A few weeks later)

Aya observed how close the two Red Lanterns were. Razer often interrupted a conversation with her to ask where Kiara was. Every time he did that, the poor Navcom felt the same sensation, the same twinge in her chest cavity. The same pain.

She was aware that they slept in his room almost every night. The ights would flicker every time her sensors picked up their presence.

It was a quiet day on the Interceptor. Kiara called Aya in her room to talk.

"So, sweety, how was for you to be the only girl from this crew?"

"I didn't feel different. They treated me right and always they we..."

"Stop! I understand. I saw how they behave with you. But... I mean... As a girl, didn't you feel the need to talk to another girl? To get away from the boys every now and then?"

"I didn't have many experience with females. Every of them ended not well for me or them."

"Okay, it doesn't work. How about... You know everything that happens on this ship, don't you?"

"Yes, even though I refrained my access into the personal quarters when Hal Jordan asked me to do so, my sensors are able to pick up every change in here."

"Where is the fun, Aya? Look, I'm sure you know more awkward and/or funny experiences of the boys. Please, tell me some of them!"

"I cannot share something like that."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

Aya lowered her eyes, a small smile at the corners of her mouth. She searched something that Kiara would consider funny.

"I believe I found something into my achieve that enters in the parameters you described."

"Well? Tell me!"

"One day Hal Jordan put me call Razer into the bridge. I entered into his quarters when he got out from his bathroom, after a shower. His clother were on his bed and he had only a towel around his middle."

Kiara bursted into laugh. "No way! I bet his face matched his armor."

"It is true. He did blush."

"Okay, you are good. Tell me, sweety, did you like the view?"

"The view?"

"Yup. You know... Did you like to see him almost naked?"

"Well, it was an unforgettable experience for both of us."

"It isn't the answer I want."

Aya gazed at her feet. "I won't lie... I... I found the experience... quiet... pleasant."

"Well, well, well. Look who's nit as innocente as she seems."

Aya smiled softly, lithing her eyes to look at the alien girl. "Thank you."

Kiara grinned. "Do you have more awkward story for Razer, and funny for us?"

"I doubt that I am allowed to tell more. Razer wouldn't be too happy if he found out."

"Well, I won't tell him."

"Still..."

"Oh, come on! Sweety, this is part of the girl talk. If you share more with me I will tell you funny things with him from Shard."

"Well... I am not sure."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

If Aya could have sighed, she would have done it. 'Very well."

They talked a lot about Razer. Aya was happy to have a friend to talk to. She didn't feel that twinge anymore. As long as Razer and Kiara weren't together in the same room, everything seemed okay for her.

(Later that night)

Kiara entered Razer's quarters. "Hey, Ray. May I stay here tonight?"

"Like you have to ask."

She walked to his bed. "Thanks, sunshine." She turned her ring off, remaining in a black t-shirt and black pants. She climbed in bed, next to Razer who was in his pants.

"What have you talked to Aya?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Girl talk. Happy now? Good night, Ray."

"Good night, Kya." He answered, bringing their bodies closer. "Kya?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine."

They fell asleep unaware of the turquoise sphere watching them from the ceiling.

Aya returned to her physical body. She closed her eyes and felt something wet on her cheeks. She put her hands on her cheeks.

"Tears?" She asked. "I can cry."

Then it hit her. She could cry. Crying was the reseult of the emotions. She had emotions. She could feel love. She did feel love. For him. For Razer.

"But he loves her. And she loves him. She is a living being, she is organic. I am nit. I am merely a machine that wear someone else's face. He... he could never love me. It doesn't metter how badly I wish, he cannot love me."

She started sobbing. "Everything would be so easy for me if I was a living being. I wouldn't be called an emotionless machine anymore. I would be loved and in love." Her eyes shone and changed their color to an orange hue then returned to normal. 'I know what I have to do."

* * *

 _Tam tam tam. My first chapter is ready. Aya is gealous. What will she do? And what is with Razer? I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	2. The truth comes out

_I am back. I hope you like the last chapter. I am a big Razaya fan and I planned to do a pleasant surprise. I won't say who. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Oa. Aya was making some repairs on a panel, still thinking about her plan. She knew thare was a big risk for her to undergo this, but she would do it if it meant she will be loved.

Razer entered into the multipurpose room. Aya already knew it was him.

"Morning, Aya."

"Good morning, Razer. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

When she didn't answer he understood something was wrong. She usually talked, asking him questions about many, many things.

"Aya, you okay?"

"Like you would care." She whispered. "Yes, I am fine."

"Morning, everyone!" Chirped a very happy Kiara. Then she observed the looks on ther faces. Aya was with her back at Razer who looked like he might explode in every moment. "Everything okay here?"

"Affirmative." Answered the pissed off Navcom.

A soft purring sound filled Razer's throat. Kiara approached him.

"Ray, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Kiara shot a glance in Aya's direction. Razer caught her gaze and nodded. "I see... Outside."

(Outside the Interceptor)

"What was that?" Asked Kiara.

"What was what?"

"You and Aya barely spoke. Something is up with her."

"She's fine." Answered the blind-to-woman-problems alien.

"No, she's not. Ray... I think she is jealous."

"Jealous? Aya?"

"Yeah."

"We are talking about the Aya that doesn't even know what jealousy is?"

"She does know. And, believe me, she feels it."

"Why?"

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what, Kya?"

"Oh my... You don't know. Ray, it is clear for me that she is jealous we are so closed. She is jealous on my."

"No. It can't be true. Aya wouldn't be..."

"But she is."

"At least she talks to you. She have been avoiding my lately."

"Yeah, I observed. But, Ray, I saw it in her eyes. When you are near her she practically glowes, her eyes would shine. When we are together, her smile fades, her eyes lower and her glowing is not as powerful as it should be. When me and her talk, without you near us, she is the same as in the first day I met her."

His eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw the looks she gives you and I recognized it. Ilana used to look the same at you. Ray, you should talk to Aya. Tell her the truth about us!"

"I will... But... I am not ready. Not yet."

"Ray... Look, she has to know the truth. Tell her soon! Or I'll do it!"

Razer sighed. "Okay."

"Good." She said and hugged him. "There is no use to hide that from her. She must know. She has to. I don't want such a sweet and caring girl to be hurt. She deserves more than that. She deserves more than to be used."

"I know. I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

"I hope it won't take too long."

"It won't. I promise." He said and lifted her head up. He kissed her forehead, thinking about a way to talk to the NavCom with new-found emotion.

Razer went to his room and Kiara went to search Aya. She was at the engine room.

"Here you were, sweety. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?"

"Well..."

"Kiara, may I ask you something?" Said Aya approaching the Red Lantern.

"You've already done it, but yes."

"Well, I observed that my circuits... act weird when I am around Razer. My... my systems go crazy and... every part of me acts... funny. Could you explain to me why is that?"

"Aya... Only around Ray?"

"Yes... And... I can't stop thinking about him."

The Red Lantern blinked. "Okay, so... I had no idea I was going to give you 'the talk'. You know, Aya, in a way what you've just described, it is known as... love. When you are around someone you love, everything goes crazy inside of you. Your brain stops working, you breath faster, your heart is out of control and you seem not to be able to work at... optimal capacity. And when you touch, even if it is for a brief second, the person you love, you literally go crazy. It seems to you that... you are... I don't know... The best, the queen of the world. I cannot bescribe it. You feel good. And when you aren't near the one you love, you keep thinking about him. About what he has done or said. You keep thinking about every second you've spent with him. Do you understand?"

"Yes. So, in conclusion, you say that I am in love with Razer."

"Utterly and hopelessy in love, sweety."

Aya lowered her eyes. "I am sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I... I shouldn't... be in love with... him."

"Okay, I am pretty confused. Why not?"

"Because you love him."

Kiara's eyes grew wide. "Aya, you have t..."

"And he loves you." Continued Aya, clenching her fists. "He doesn't love me. He loves you."

"Aya, listen to me! You have to know tha..."

"I have heard both of you, Kiara. I have seen you hugging."

"Aya, wait a minute. Me and Raze..."

"He cannot love me."

"Aya! Me and Razer are no..."

"He loves you!" Cried out the jealous A.I. "He is in love with you."

"Aya!"

But she passed by her.

"Where are you going, Aya?"

"I want to be by myself a while. To process what I discovered."

"Aya..."

"I will return soon." And with that she left.

Kiara looked down, guilt on her face. "Aya..."

Kiara waited Aya more than a hour. When the sad Navcom haven't returned yet, Kiara frowned.

"What it takes you so long, Aya?" She asked no one in particular. She got up and went to Razer who was reading in his quarters.

"Aya?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ray."

"Kya, I am sorry. I thought is wa..."

"Was Aya not me? I can easily imagine it."

He turned around in his chair to face her, a soft smile across his lips. "You always knew what I thought. I see it hasn't changed."

"Of course not. About Aya... she left an hour ago. She hasn't returned yet so I thought to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"She... she does love you. I talked to her. She told me how her system behaves when you are together."

Razer sighed and lowered his eyes. "I really should tell her."

"Yup."

"Do you know where she left."

"No. Sorry, Ray."

(On Earth)

Carol made herself comfortable in Hal's arms. They were watching a movie into his apartment.

"I am glad you're okay, Hal."

"You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

She sighed. "I know but... I cannot help it."

Hal was ready to kiss her when his ring beeped. "No! Please, no! Don't let it be a mission."

Aya's hologram appeared. "Green Lantern Hal Jordan."

"Aya?"

"Affirmative. I want to talk to you."

He nodded. "I will come on Oa soon, wai-..."

"No. I believe you got me wrong."

"What? Aya, what does it mea..."

He was interrupted when a flash of green and white appeared. Carol's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God!"

Before them, there was a green and white robot resembling a humanoid female.

"Hello." She said.

"Um... Aya, what are you doing here? In my house?"

"Didn't I tell you I want to talk to you?"

Carol got up and went to the robot. "Oh my God! A robot. A real robot!"

"Actually, I am a Navcom A.I."

"Carol, she is Aya. Aya, she is my girlfriend, Carol Ferris."

"Nice to meet you, Aya." Said Carol.

"Nice to meet you too, Carol Ferris."

"Ahem. Aya?" Asked Hal, going to her. "What was so important?"

"I... Every time I see Razer and Kiara together...I ... I feel something painful inside my chest cavity. I... feel a twinge in my circuits and..."

"It is called 'jealousy'." Said Carol. "It is absolutely normal to every living being."

Aya titled her head to the side. "Jealousy? I do not like this sensation. How can I get rid of it?"

"Sorry, honey, but you cannot. You will feel this every time you will see your boyfriend with another girl."

"Babe, Razer isn't her boyfriend."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It is alright. Thank you for clarifying." Aya said and left.

"You really shoud schedule a meeting with your friends. I will loose my minds if I don't meet them soon."

(A few minutes later, in deep space)

Aya looked around her. The stars glowed all around her and she knew where she has to go.

"I will rezolve my problem!" She said and flied to an unknown place of the Universe.

(On Oa)

"Where is she?" Asked a nervous Razer. "Where could she have gone?"

"Ray, I am so sorry. It is only my fault."

Razer sighed and went to her. He hugged her tightly. "It is not your fault, Kya. You had now idea what was going to happen."

She nodded. "Let's talk to the Green Lanters."

(Later)

"She did what?" Asked Kilowog.

"She left." Answered Kiara, tapping her foot.

"We have to find her."

"Really?" Asked Razer while dramatically rolled his eyes.

(On Odym)

Aya powered off her boosters. She landed and looked around her.

"Hello?"

A Blue Lantern came to her, smiling serenely. "Hello."

She turned around. "You are Blue Lantern Saint Walker, right?"

"Your assumption is correct, Miss..."

"Aya."

"Aya... What brought you here, Aya?"

"I... I want to talk to Ganthet."

Saint Walker frowned.

"Why?"

"I... I want to become organic."

(Later)

"Are you sure you want to undergo this procedure, Aya?" Asked Ganthet.

"Affirmative."

They were in a lab on Odym.

(Back on Oa)

Hal's eyes grew wide. He returned to Oa when Kilowog called him.

"Where could she be?"

Razer sighed. "Well, me and Kya can locate her but it would take a while."

"Then what are you waiting for, Poozer?"

(Three hours later)

Razer let out a frustrated sigh. "How in Grotz's name could we find her? It's like the Interceptor doesn't want us to locate Aya."

"Relax, Ray. We will figure out soon."

Hal went to Razer and put his hand on the alien's shoulder. "Kid, I talked to Aya earlier. You should know something. She confessed she feels a twinge in her circuits when she sees you and Kiara together. I... I believe she i..."

"She is jealous on me." Stated Kiara. "I know."

"Yeah. Kid, don't give Aya false hopes."

"False hopes?" Repeated Razer with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know... I think I am not the only one who saw that she does love you."

"I saw it too. And Aya confirmed it to me." Said Kiara, inspecting the screen.

"Razer, I understand that you and Kiara are in love with each other but Aya doesn't. You are her first emotional attachemen and..."

'Where in Grotz's name did you take that idea? Me and Kya in love?"

"Yeah. Oh come on! I saw how you behave. It is logic."

"You have to be kidding me! Yes, me and Kya love each other but we are not in love. We are not lovers."

"But..."

Kiara laughed. "I... I... cannot believe it. Now... now it makes sense. Aya probably thought the same way you did. That is why she was jealous."

Kilowog's ears fell. "Are you going to clarify why you are not lovers or not, Poozer?"

Kiara's giggles substituted. "I am not his girlfriend. I am his sister."

"WHAT?" Asked the two Green Lanterns.

"Actually half sister. I am a half breed, only half Volkregian. Razer has pure blood."

"H-how?" Asked Hal.

Kiara looked down. "When I first came I told you I wanted to revenge my mother and that is why I became a Red Lantern. You see, my and Razer's mother is a Volkregian. My father is not. Razer's father died into a battle a few weeks before he was born. Less than an year later, my father, a trader, came to Volkreg. He saw my mother and fell in love with her. Yet she kept the cusstoms and refused to marry him. He wasn't the type to take a 'no' as an answer. So, one night, he entered in her bouse and... and..." Her voice started shaking. "He wanted her so much that he... he took advantage of her. He left without knowing that he... that she became pregnant. She decided to keep the baby. That baby was myself. That is why I don't look like a Volkregian. She took care of me, she raised me and loved me as she loved Razer. Funny, we became Red Lanterns almost at the same time. I understood that my father came back to Volkreg. Mother considered I should know why I am different and when I was 15 she told me everything. I did swear I will revenge her. I will make him pay for what he did to her! And when I heard that he was back... I couldn't restrain my rage any longer. I received the ring but I couldn't fullfil my mission. I was called on Shard. A few days later, I met Razer again."

Razer nodded with a sad smile across his face. "I kept being friendly and lovingly towards Kya because she is my sister. I should protect her, shouldn't I? I have to keep her safe."

"Sorry, kid. But you were so overprotective that... we thought..." Hal's eyes grew wide. "Wait, Kiara. You said uour father raped your mother?"

"Yeah..."

"I... I am so sorry."

"YES! I found her!" Squeled Kiara.

"Where is she? Where is my Aya?" Asked Razer.

"On... Odym. But the signal is low... and it's getting lower. Aya..."

Razer's eyes grew wide. "What is on Odym?"

"The Blue Lanterns."

* * *

 _Everything clear? Yeah? Good. Sorry if some parts suck, I am working on a new story but I wanted to post this one first so... Did you really think I was going to kill Razaya? I love that pair! And the killing job is to the creators of the GLTAS. Anyway, tell me what you think. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	3. Reconnection

_I hope you liked the last chapter. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

There was a deaf silence into the Interceptor. After Kiara had told her story to the others, they stopped talking. The only sound made was their breathing and the humming of the ship around them, as telling them to continue their search, that they would find Aya soon. Together, Razer and Kiara had managed to initiate the Ultra-Warp and to introduce the right coordinates, after almost three hours of trials end errors.

The Green Lantern couldn't help but feel sorry for their new crewmate. They had judged her, after her time with Razer, as someone who would do anything she could do in order to obtain his attention. But they had been wrong. They had thought that she was in love in Razer and would try to have him for herself. It wasn't the truth.

Razer kept thinking about only one thing. Or should he say android? He was worried for what Aya could do. They still had one hour of travel through HiperSpace and it concerned him that she hadn't talked to him before she had left. He would had told her the truth about him and Kiara and confessed his feeling for her if she had asked him. But she hadn't. He wanted nothing more than to get to her as soon as he could so he would be able to hug her tightly, to kiss her and to tell her how much he loved her. He sighed, a sad sound that made him wonder: What if Aya decided to do something crazy thinking that her feelings for him weren't mutual? He wondered what would happen when they would find her. Would she come back to them, would she come back to **him** or would she reject everything they had to say to her?

Kiara looked outside the window, lost in thoughts. She had tried to forget the bad things from her past so hard, she had tried to forget how some of the Volkregian had been calling her 'half breen' and 'freak' and 'monster' just because she was different from them. Of course, she had had good friends that did care about her but not all the adults from her village agreed with their kids being near her. So big bart of her childhood would have been only her, Razer, Ilana and a few more kids. She closed her eyes, remembering her days on Volkreg.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _A younger Kiara smiled at her friends. She was around her 13 years old. She was with Razer, Ilana and another Volkregian boy, Narden, in a forest, near a lake. It was a hot day on Volkreg and they had decided to swim._

 _Narden was a quiet handsome boy, he had blue eyes, lighter than Razer's, and ashen-white hair. He was taller that Razer, but not too taller, and as muscular as Razer was._

 _Kiara's hair was caught in a braid on her left side and she was dressed in a black tank top over her navel and knee-lenght black shorts. Ilana was wearing the same swim suit as Kiara was, excepting that hers was grey instead of black. Razer and Narden were wearing black pants._

 _"Kya!" Yelled Razer. "Come on! The water is perfect."_

 _"Only Kya should come?" Teased Ilana._

 _Her fiancé blushed. He was in water with Narden while Kiara and Ilana were relaxing on the shore. "N-no. I mean you may come if you wish to."_

 _Ilana giggled and got up. Kiara followed her example with a mischievos grin across her lips. "You always had you way wirh me, my dear." Said Ilana._

 _Razer blushed again. He cleared his throat and Ilana approached him. She managed to catch him off guard when she kissed him sweetly on his lips. But only for a second. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, making Kiara and Narden roll their eyes._

 _Kiara cleared her throat and the couple separated. "Really, Ilana. I don't get what you see in my brother. He doesn't even have his way with the girls as the other boys have."_

 _Ilana giggled and got away from Razer. "First: I love him dearly for who he is and for how he behaves with me. And second: our wedding is in a few months and there is no chance for me to escape from this."_

 _The girls giggled as Razer frowned. He wrapped his arms around Ilana from behind and kissed her neck. "Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _"Honestly, Ilana." Interrupted Kiara. "I think you just love a good challenge as he is. You know that all the girls around our age have a crush on him and how could you loose such a chance? You should know how he talks about you home. And when he hears your name being called, his eyes lit up and a smile places itself on his lips."_

 _Razer blushed and shuffled nervously. "Kya!"_

 _"Believe me, you wouldn't want to miss the chance of marrying him. Especially since there are a lot of girl that wish they were in your shoes and marry him."_

 _"Only over my dead body!" Said Ilana, her smile fading only to appear again a second later, much bigger than before. "You said you don't get what I see on him, but you have just described him perfectly."_

 _Kiara was ready to say something else when she felt something touching her legs. And she observed that someone was missing. "Where is Narden?" She asked, worried. She felt something touching her legs again and she almost screamed. "There is something into water."_

 _The water was a bit above her chest so she wasn't able to see through it. She made a scared sound when she was dragged underwater. Her eyes closed instinctively but she opened them when she felt someone touching her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide and she almost opened her mouth in surprise. Narden was looking at her with a small smile across his lips. He made a sign with his hand and they got up. Small drops were on his face, tracing his markings and Kiara gasped at his sight. He was indeed handsome._

 _"Already missing me, Kya?" He teased._

 _Kiara blushed and lowered her eyes. Oh, if he would have known about her feelings for him. "I was merely worried." She lied._

 _"Sure you were. Did I manage to scare you?"_

 _She playfully pushed him back. "A lot."_

* * *

(End of flashback)

Kiara opened her eyes and sighed. Razer gently touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kya?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just remembering. I miss our days back on Volkreg."

Razer also sighed. "Me too." He answered, lost in thoughts.

The rest of the travel had been quiet. When they reached Odym and got down from the Intercepror,Razer and Kiara's Red Lantern uniforms faded, leaving them in their civilian attires. Kiara was wearing a black top that showed a small part of her cleavage, a knee-lenght grey skirt and black boots. Hal admired her from head to toe and let out a whistle. Kiara blushed as a growling sound filled Razer's throat and a round aura was around him.

Fortunately for Hal, Saint Walked came to them before an 'accident' might have occurred.

"Welcome to Odym, Lanterns." He greeted. "I am Saint Walker."

"Hi." Said Hal. "I am Green Lantern Hal Jordan. They are Green Lantern Kilowog and Red Lanterns Kiara and..."

"Brother Razer." Saint Walker cut him off. "Glad to see you again."

Razer growled and only nodded. Even thought he managed to annoy him, he was grateful to the Blue Lantern for helping them defeat the Red Lantern Armada.

"What brought you here?" Asked the first Blue Lantern with curioisity.

Hal rubbed the back of his han nervously. "Well, our... crewmate left a few hours ago and from our readings we found out that she came here."

"Do you refere to Miss Aya?" Questioned Saint Walker.

"The green walking A.I. girl?" Asked Kiara.

Saint Walked nodded.

"Yup. It is her. So where did she go?"

"She wanted to talk to Ganthet."

Hal's eyes grew wide. "He is here?"

"Yes. I believe you would want to see him."

"Of course. I miss the help he has given me."

Kiara snorted in amusement. When she saw that she had received some awkward looks from her friends she blushed. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go to Ganthet and find Aya." Said Hal.

Saint Walker nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Aya's piercing blue eyes grew wide. Before meeting Kiara, she hadn't ever thought that she would become organic. And here she was, admiring her new body. Her skin was still green as a result of the green energy that had ran through her body until then, but is was darker or lighter over some parts of her body where the light was or was not present. She now could feel, taste, smell and do whatever a living being can do. She no longer possed her processors or circuits. Only flesh and bone and blood. She had long, pure white hair that passed her middle and was curled over her shoulder and back in a charming manner, making her look angelic. After Ganthet left, she took her medical clothes off of her and started dressing into a knee-lenght white dress which he had brought for her. She found that it did fit on her perfectly and only that was enough to make her smile. She looked at her toes and moved them, amused and mistified. She then took her time to study her hands, the warm, soft skin, her own skin, making her smile again. She curled her finger, mistified by the sight of her own veins. She studied her nails, her wrists and palms. When she was ready, the retired A.I. moved her feet forth and back on the medical bed. Everything was wonderful, so perfect. She was a living being. A perfect organic living being. She smiled, running her hands through her hair, feeling how soft and silky her own tresses were.

A smile from ear to ear crossed her lips. Her eyes lit up thinking about the all the possibilities she could attend to. Her smile faded when she thought about Razer and Kiara. She wanted so much to stop from thinking about him.

"I will forget you, Razer." She vowed.

The door suddenly opened and the alien in question entered, different from what she knew, concern in his dark-rimmed eyes. Aya turned her head and her eyes grew wide.

"Aya..." he said in a breathless exhale. "I was so worried."

* * *

Ganther had been called outside his la . He got out, leaving Aya to aquitant with her new body.

"I apologize for the delay. I was caught with some... business."

Razer narrowed his eyes. "What have you done to her?" He asked, his Red Lantern uniform reappearing on his body.

"Kid." Said Hal, trying to calm him down. "I know that you are worried but..."

"You know? You know?" He screamed before calming himself down. "Look, I have no idea what Aya is going through. I have to see her, to make sure that she is alright."

Sain Walker put his hand on his shoulder. "Come with me, Brother."

"Where?" Asked Razer, raising an eyebrow. "And why?"

"Trust me." Was his simple command before taking flight into air.

Razer sighed and followed Saint Walker until they reached a lake.

"What was so important?"

"You." Said the Blue Lantern, turning to face Razer. "I see that your ring isn't working."

"Because I am near you. Your ring's energy is able to get mine low."

"I am aware. And I do believe that you should find a new source of power."

"Meaning?"

Saint Walker raised his right fist near Razer's face. "Here." He said and opened his fist, revealing a Blue Ring. "It did choose you."

Razer's eyes grew wide. He looked at his Red Ring. "For so long... I was driven by Rage and Hate. I... I can be free of this... by accepting Hope."

"You have great Hope in you, Brother." Said Saint Walker with a smile. "It doesn't matter your choice, but what is in your heart. No matter what, you will be one of us."

Razer nodded and took his Red Ring off, throwing it into water. He raised his right arm and accepted the Blue Ring as he did with his red one years ago. But instead of the burning Rage and the pained filled Hate, he felt only calm, peace and Hope. He let is wash over him and closed his eyes, Blue Light enveloping him. When he opened his eyes again, he was dressed in an uniform similar to his red one but he had smooth curves instead of the sharp edges. His outfit was black and dark blue, and he had a hood draped over his head. On his chest, there was the Blue Lantern symbol, similar to a bird that has its wings opened. He smiled looking at his new ring.

"Thank you." He said simply to Saint Walker and smiled softly. He knew he wouldn't have enough words to show his gratitude for his new gift. He took flight back to his crewmates - no, no crewmates but friends - his heart leaping inside his chest, threatening to leave him.

When he arrived, he heard the others, excepting Ganthet, gasping. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

Kiara hugged him tightly. "I am so glad, Ray! Congrats! By the way, I like your new outfit. Red wasn't your color anyway."

Razer nidded. "Thanks. May I go now? I want to..."

"Oh, I got it." Kiara cut him off with a mischievos smile. "Then go! She won't wait forever for you, you know?"

Razer nodded and turned around before he could feel himself blushing. He went to the lab where Aya was in. He entered carefully, trying not to scare her.

Aya turned her head around, her eyes wide.

"Aya..." he gasped. "I was so worried."

She returned her gaze back to her fingers. "Sure you were." She responded cooly.

Well, it wasn't how he had expecting it to be. Razer closed the door behind him and walked towards Aya who continued to study her fingers like he wasn't even there.

"Aya?" He started softly. "Why have you wanted this?"

She still refused to look into his eyes. "This is something that I have been thinking at since Kiara came."

He made a few steps forward. "You didn't have to do this. Not for me."

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "For you? For you? I haven't done this for you, Razer. Stop thinking yourself the center of the Universe cause, believe me, you are not!"

"Aya, I was just..."

"Just what?" She asked, getting up and facing him. Her voice was shaking but she didn't care. "You! You! You! That's all that matters for you, right? Not your friends! Not someone else! Not someone else's feelings! Not my own feelings! Everything is only about you, isn't it?"

He galred at her, trying and failing to understand her. To understand her words. "Aya, what are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Can't you see, Razer? You have been neglijecting me, ignoring and avoiding me since Kiara came! Since then, the only thing that mattered for you was yourself and her."

He chuckled and she frowned. "Sorry, sorry!" He said. He put his hands on her shoulders, surprised by how warm her skin was. He could feel it even through his gloved hands. "Only myself and Kya? No, Aya. You are wrong. You have been wrong for whole this time."

"What... What do you mean?"

He bent down so their nosed touched. "Oh, Aya." He sighed, his breath warm and sweet against her lips. "Do you want to know why I behaved like that with Kya?"

Aya nodded. "I want to know what is the relation you two have." She responded, placing her hands on his chest and clutching his uniform.

"Well, we have a relationship that no one could ever destroy."

Her eyes grew wide. Her worst fears seemed to be confirmed. "What..."

"Aya, I should have told you this sooner... I know it now. Aya, I do care about you and... I do love Kiara."

Aya's breath stopped for a second. "Ra-Razer..." She wanted to say him to stop, to beg him stop torturing her, but she couldn't. She still felt the need to know. She had the same curiousity that had made her create a physical body for herself. "Please, continue."

He nodded and pulled back a little, gazing into her dual color eyes. "Aya, I love Kiara because I am related with her. She is my sister and it would be impossible for me not to love her."

Aya's eyes grew wide. "Sister?" She repeated. "Your sister."

He nodded. "The truth is, Aya, that currently I love only two women: my sister and you."

"Me?" She asked and blinked. "Wait, what did you mean by 'currently'?"

"Well, if we will have a daughter I will love her, won't I?"

Aya's eyes grew even more wider and for the first time in her life, she felt her cheeks heating up. "Daughter?" She echoed. She repeated it again and a smile couldn't help but place itself on her lips. It sounded good on her tongue. "Daughter. Our daughter. I like how it sounds."

"Me too." He said with a soft smile, a rare sight indeed, but she would get used to it. "I do love you, Aya!"

She smiled brightly. "I love you too, Razer!"

He moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist, bringing their bodies closer. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against her. Kissing was a new concept for Aya and kissing Razer was something she had ever wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to reach his level. She slightly parted her lips, deepening his kiss. His tongue slid along her lower lip and then into her mouth, drawing a startled sound from her throat. He kissed her passionately, didn't caring about the world, only about them, about her. He ran a hand through her soft hair, feeling how silky her tresses were. They pulled back after a few minutes, when they couldn't stop the need for air anymore. He gazed into her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Razer, do you... do you think that I am beautiful?"

He bent his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He kissed her neck softlt, surprising her, and then whispered inside her ear.

"You are a work of art. It doesn't matter what body you are in."

Her cheeks became a darker shade of green. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her again, for the first time since Ilana had dies, feeling happy. Aya was also happy, her life was indeed perfect.

* * *

 _I hope you like it. Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Good news

_Hey, sorry for the delay. I was busy and I am currently working at three different stories. I wanted to finish this so I can post the new story. Thank you for your reviews. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

It's been almost one year since Razer and Aya confessed their love for each other. Aya became a Green Lantern and they decided to live on Odym. Aya's uniform was represented by a black tank top with green at the edges and the Green Lantern symbol on her chest, also green, skin-tight, knee-lenght, black and green shorts and green ankle-lenght combat boots.

Kiara had became a Blue Lantern shortly after Aya became a Green one. Her Red Ring had left her forever, searching for a new host. Her Blue Lantern uniform was similar to Saint Walker's excepting that it was more feminine and it had a hood which she didn't always wear draped over her head and a pair of fingerless black goves. She had had a very pleasant surprise when she had discovered that Saint Walker had feelings for her. She also fell in love with him and they had a wonderful and blooming relationship.

It was a beautiful day on Odym. Aya decided to go to a walk alone, and maybe talk to Kiara. The girls got along very well, they were best friends and enjoyed each other's company. Aya enjoyed being near Kiara. She was full of live, happiness and always trying and wanting to help. Having a living body had proved a difficult task even for Aya but both Kiara, Razer and her friends had helped her become accustomed with it. Kiara had given her advice and had taught her everything she should know. Razer seemed happy to see them together but sometimes he would just keep Aya for himself. Of course he would. They spent a lot of time in each other's company. He had had part of the 'take care of her', 'don't break her hear' and 'make her happy' discussion from Hal and Kilowog. For him all of that seemed unnecessary. Of course he would take care of his love.

Aya smiled remembering her time with Razer. She still found it difficult to sleep through the night but Razer made everything seem so easy. He was always there for her, ready to help her, to give her an advice or to hold her draped across his chest until she would fall asleep. He made everything seem so easy to do. Even sleeping.

A soft voice brought her back from her memories. "Ya okay, sweetie?"

Aya looked up to see Kiara in a tree. "Y-yes. I think so."

"You think?" Asked Kiara, jumping from a branch to another until she got down. She didn't want to use her ring's powers too much only if it was needed. "What did you mean by 'I think'?"

"Well... My body is acting slightly strange."

"How so?" Asked Kiara, frowning.

"Well, over the past few days I observed some changes into my whole... being, if you prefere."

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "What kind of changes, Aya?"

"Nausea, dizzines, fatigue, a slightly swelling of my extremities and the chase of what the frmale from all species call..."

Kiara's eyes grew wide. "Okay, okay. I got it." She cut the younger girl off before getting too personal. "Aya?" She asked when she saw Aya holding her stomach. "Are you okay?"

Aya nodded a 'no' and her eyes grew wide. She went to the nearest tree, propping her arm on it. With her other hand on her stomach, her she started vomiting.

Kiara approached her and put her hand on the retired A.I.'s back. She waited until Aya finished and turned around to face her. "Aya?"

"This is a good example for what I was telling you." Said Aya creating a cloth and wiping her mouth. "Do you know what is wrong with my body?" She asked, a desperate plea in her voice, her eyes begging Kiara.

Kiara rubbed the back of her head, nervous. "Well, there is nothing wrong, Aya. But um... Something is changing."

"What is changing, Kiara?"

"I don't know for sure, sweetie, but I believe that... that you... are..."

"I am what?" Asked Aya, worry in her eyes.

"Well, um... You know... I think that you... might be..."

Aya's patience was leaving her. "Kiara, say it now!"

"Okay! I think you might be pregnant, alright?"

Aya's eyes grew wide. "Pregnant?" She asked, putting her hands on her belly. "I am pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure but from what you desribed and from your..." she gesticuled towards Aya's breakfast. "It is a big possibility."

Aya closed her eyes and smiled. Her smile was, however, on her lips only for a few seconds before she opened her eyes and frowned. "What if... What if Razer doesn't wish to have a child with me?"

"Aya." Said Kiara, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Of course he does wish a child with you."

"You don't know for sure." Aya responded, her voice shaking. "What if he doesn't?"

"Let me tell you a little story, Aya."

(Flashback)

 _It was a sunny day on Volkreg. Razer and Ilana were waking through a forest, hand in hand. Razer suddenly stopped and turned to face his wife-to-be. He cupped her chin between his index finger and thumb, lifting her head up. Ilana blushed and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. It didn't happen._

 _"Ilana?" Razer asked softly, afraid that she might run away._

 _Ilana opened her eyes to look at her fiancè. "What is it?"_

 _"Have you... Have you ever though about a family?"_

 _Her eyes grew wide. "What... What do you mean?"_

 _Razer gulped and tried to choose his words carefully. "Well, this is a topic we should discuss someday. I decided to do it today. Have you ever thought about raising a family... with me?"_

 _Ilana's eyes grew even more wider. "Razer... Of course I have but... I... You've never said. I thought that you don't want to have children with me so I chose not to talk to you about this."_

 _He chuckled. "I always wanted. We are going to marry each other in less that a month. I wanted to make sure. Believe me, Ilana, there is no other woman in this world with whom I would wish to have children."_

 _Ilana smiled happily. She hugged Razer tightly, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, Razer..." She sighed._

 _"After all this is over, after the war is over, I would be more that happy to raise a family with you, Ilana." He whispered in her ear._

 _He pulled back to look into her blue eyes and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger. He leaned down as she leaned up and they were ready to share a kiss when Razer snapped his eyes open and looked up. "I know you are there, Kya. Stop sneakong around and get down here!"_

 _A heavy sigh was heard and Kiara jumped down from her hiding spot. "How did you know that I was up there?"_

 _"I heard a branch cracking. Be more careful when you want to snop on us." He joked._

 _Kiara giggled. "I promise." She then saw Ilana's look and understood that they really wanted to be left alone. "Okay, I got the idea, lovebirds. I'll let you some privacy." She said, winking at them. She left rolling her eyes seeing the pair kissing._

* * *

"You know how this ended, don't you, Aya?"

The green-skinned girl nodded. "Affirmative. I shared this memory and this pain. After returning from militia, Razer found Ilana dead. He didn't have the chance to have a child with Ilana."

"But he has this chance with you, Aya."

"Regardless, he wanted to be the father of Ilana's child. He hasn't talked to me about this aspect yet."

"Propably he just thought that you wouldn't become pregnant so... soon."

Aya bit her lower lip, a habit she had when she was nervous. "Still... I don't know how I should tell him about my current status."

Kiara shook her head at Aya's long speech. She wasn't just an A.I. any longer but she kept talking in long phrases and terms. "Well..."

Aya looked somewhere behind Kiara, at a tree. She wasn't really paying attention to her friend and she remembered her fist day as a real living being. She and Razer had spent hours on end talking about their future but they hadn't come across the pregnancy. Not exactly. He had told her about loving their daughter, if they were to have one, but she had considered it a way of making her listen to him.

She remembered how reserved and apprehensive both of them were when it came to physical display of affection. Or at least in the first two months. Razer had tried to do everything comfortable for Aya knowing that she still had had to take all this in. After a while, both of them had got over natural apprehension and started doing more that just kissing and hugging each other. Aya's cheeks colored as she tried, and failed, not to think about their time as a real couple.

"Aya? Aya, do you listen to me?"

Aya shook her head, her cheeks going to their normal pale green color. "I apologize, Kiara. I wasn't really paying attention to you."

"What were you thinking at, Aya?"

She felt her face burning again. "I um... I was thinking about... a way of telling Razer." Aya lied, hoping that Kiara wouldn't see through her lie. "What... what were you saying?"

Kiara just rolled her eyes. "You are an open book for me when it comes to my brother, Aya. Anyway, I was saying that I could talk to Razer first, if you wish me to, of course."

Aya nodded. "I would really appreciate this, Kiara."

"Great. Now come on!" She said, grabbing Aya by her forearms.

(Later)

Aya had gone to help Ganthet to do something, Kiara had no idea what. Nor she had listened. She had some news to give Razer and she had to find a way. She had a hunch where he could be. She discovered that she was right. She found him with the rest of the Blue Lanterns, meditating. She walked behind him. He was in a lotus position. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"Shhh. Relax, bro." She ordered in a whisper. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?" She asked.

"Um... sure." He answered and both of them got up. They walked until reaching a clearing. They stopped walking and Razer crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well... um... you..." She started with caution. "And Aya."

"The two of you are best friends. You talk about anything. What about us do you want to know that she hasn't already told you, sis?" He asked sarcastically and Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Despite being a Blue Lantern, you still have your sarcasm."

"It's ever-living, Kya. Now, about me and Aya?"

"Well... what intentions do you have with her?"

"Really? Why?"

"Just... what do you plan to do with her? I mean... Do you... want a family with her? Do you wish to have children with her?"

"Yes, I do." He answered. "What is the purpose of this?"

"Just wanting to make sure. I um... Aya wants to talk to you and I... decided to do it first."

Razer nodded and smirked. "I see. I will talk to her." He said and took flight to the Blue Lanterns sqeare. He didn't have to search for her too long as Aya was near the Central Power Battery with Ganthet. The Blue Lantern grinned as he observed that she was with her back at him. He landed and made Ganthet a sign not to tell her about his presence. Ganthet nodded slightly.

"Thank you for your help, Aya." He said as Razer tried to find a way of catching her off guard.

"Thanking me is unnecessary, Guardian Ganthet, as I did only what was my duty. I do, however..." She was cut off when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her from behind. She 'eeped' surprised as a small smile appeared on Ganthet's face.

"Well, I suppose it is my cue to leave." Said the dwarf-sized blue alien and left.

Razer's lips quirked up in a smile and he nuzzled Aya's hair.

"Razer..." She gasped as he took a deep breath, catching her mint scent.

"Yes, my love? Is there something wrong?" He asked and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"N-negative." She answered as he let her turn around in his embrace. She surprised him with a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose and smiled. He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Kya told me you wanted to talk to me. Is it true?"

"Yes. I have something of great importance to tell you."

"Well? What is it?" He urged her.

"Well um... I... am... The truth is that... I am... I have..." She managed dreadful.

He grabbed her shoulders as his patience started slipping off. "For Grotz's name, Aya, tell me! What happened to you?"

"I am with a child!" She answered furiously. "I became pregnant!" She said as tears started welling her eyes.

His eyes grew wide and his face drew paler than it actually was. "Pregnant?" He repeated.

* * *

 _So? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. Any ideas for names for the baby? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._


	5. Happiness

_So I returned. I previewed this story and I was surprised at how it came out. And to think that I started the first chapter while waiting for the bus to come *sigh*. So many memories... I should stop before I become too emotional._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Pregnant?" Razer repeated slowly, his eyes wide. He felt as if his brain had just stopped working as he tried to process.

The corners of Aya's lips curled up in a small smile and her eyes shone with joy. "Yes." She whispered. The look on Razer's face soon became one of surprise as the words finally sunk in. Aya's smile faded, afraid that he may not accept it. "Razer?" She asked softly and placed her right palm on his right cheek. "My love, what is your status?"

"Are you sure?" He finally asked and put his right hand over hers, keeping it there. "That you are with a child?"

She nodded as she saw a sparkle in his eyes. "I think so. I have been having strange sensations recently and I talked to Kiara. She said that there is a big possibility that I am pregnant as she recognized the simptoms. And... and Ganthet confirmed my state a few minutes ago when I went to talk to him." She blurted out and took a deep breath.

Razer blinked once or twice. "Oh." He simply said.

"Are you happy to hear..." She started only to get cut off as he hugged her tightly and spinned her around. She started laughing and when he finally stopped, the world was still spinning around. She shook her head and stared in Razer's eyes. He didn't seem troubled by the news. Not in the slightest.

"If I am happy?" He asked and smiled. "No, Aya, I am not happy. I cannot describe in words how I feel after hearing this."

She smiled softly and he found himself returning her expression. "I am glad. I thought... that you wouldn't..."

His lips over hers stopped her and her word became a muffled 'mmmph' as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as both of them put their whole joy and love for each other in this simple action. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance and she offered it to him. The kiss deepened and his fingers clutched hard the back of her uniform. Her body started glowing as a result of her being in the proximity of his blue ring but it didn't bother them. She was engulfed in a flaming green halo, bathing in the blaze of power he was offering to her, as his ring glowed powerfully. His Hope strenghtened her Will, and her Will gave him Hope, the glow becoming a turqouise hue. They broke the kiss and stared at one another. Aya removed his hood and ran her fingers through his hair, sending goosebumps on his scalp. She was fascinated by his hair. Razer kissed her again as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Aww, you are so cute! But let that emotional thing away! You're not in your bedroom, for Grotz's sake!" They heard and broke apart. Kiara was standing there, grinning at them as a blush spread across their faces. They had received a house a little far from the main square but not totally izolated. It had three bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and what they needed for their living accomodation. Aya had been surprised at first to see more bedrooms that they had needed and when she had asked him why was that as they would share one, he had merely smiled at her and told her that Saint Walker had been making sure they were prepared. But he had refused to say more.

Razer concentrated and the glowing halo surrounding them disappeared immediatly.

"Query: is there something you want, Kiara?" Aya asked, still not letting Razer go from her arms.

"Nah, I merely wanted to..."

"Interrupt us." Razer finished.

Kiara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Due to their similar habits, there were times when Aya managed to regard Razer and Kiara as true siblings. "Chill out, sunshine. I was just making sure you're okay. I hope you know that soon, any kind of intimate contact is..."

"Kiara!" Razer almost growled. She only laughed.

"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you." Even she knew when to stop joking. "Are you gonna tell to Hal and Kilowog?" She asked Aya.

"Not... yet." She answered. She then looked at Razer. "Don't you have some rookies to train?" She asked.

"A day off won't kill me." He shrugged.

"No way!" Kiara said. "There's no way in which I will accept to be left alone to train the new recruits. You're coming with me, Razer!"

Brother Warth and Razer were Saint Walker's second and third in command and how the talking elephant had gone in a mission a few days ago, it was up to Razer and Kiara, who were the 'oldest' Blue Lanterns, to train the newest recruits who had come on Odym as Warth had left. The Blue Lantern Corps was the youngest and there were a lot of people who missed Hope but there also were persons who had received a ring due to their ever-lasting Hope and faith. The expanse had been slow at the beginning but now the number of the lanterns was much bigger than Kiara wated to admit. She didn't like teaching, and teaching someone to channel their hope and make constructs and everything was not on her liking list. The first Blue Lanterns who had come after Razer and herself had left after finishing their training in order to spread Hope on their planet but over the past few days, more and more rings had been flying into space and new recruits had come.

"Saint Walker said he would assist us." Razer said. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your lover now, would you?" He added and grinned.

Kiara's eyes grew wide. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! I'm going to kill you for keeping this from me!" She threatened and lunged for his throat. Aya stepped away and watched amused how Kiara was chasing Razer. They playfully attacked each other, laughing and trying not to hurt the other. He laughed and avoided a beam of energy from her ring.

"Hey!" He said as he noticed that she had been close to hit him. "You could have really hurt me, you know?"

Kiara laughed and aimed for his heart. "Oh, I really know." With the corner of her eyes, she observed Aya. Her ring glowed but instead of a beam of energy, which Razer was ready to avoif, she created a whip construct and wrapped it around him. "Oh, come on! There is no fun!" She complained and lowered her ringed hand. The construct dissipated. "I would never hurt you. After all, you are my annoying, hot-headed, moody, temperamental, sarcastic, overreacting..." She started counting on her fingers. "... knowingly, yet caring, sweet and in love older brother." She giggled as Razer let out a breath of relief. "And I should really go." She said and took flight. "And take a day off! I'll teach them!"

Razer shook his head as Kiara flied at top speed. Aya approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't stand out for me." He muttered and made a pout.

"I have seen what Kiara can do."

He placed her hands on her waist. "No jokes, Aya. She looked very serious."

"I know." She said and sighed. She brushed their noses and sighed again against his lips. "What can I do so you will not be upset anymore."

"What can you do?" He asked and the pout changed into an expression she didn't exactly trust. "What can you do..." He repeated, lost in thoughts, seeming as if he was thinking at it. A grin hit his pale lips. "What can you do." He said once more in a different tone.

"Um..." Aya gulped as his expression changed again. As she no longer possessed her sensors and scans, it was pretty hard for her to figure out something with no longer verifying his vitals. Especially since he could be moody, as Kiara had said. "I should really go now." She said and tried to get away from him but his strenght was much bigger that hers. And honestly, nor she wanted to get away.

"Where?" He asked and kissed her again. She didn't try to stop him as she allowed herself go get lost in the kiss. Razer smiled against her mouth as he felt her relax in his arms. He broke the kiss and picked her up bridal style, flying to their house.

* * *

"We should do that again." Razer mumbled as Aya was tracing one of his markings. She was draped across his chest. Their clothes were reasting on the floor and the bed was ravaged but it didn't seem to bother them.

"Yes, we should." She answered with her head in the clouds. She was often like this after their lovemaking.

He gently slid her off of him and draped a blanket over them. They resumed their previous position. He caressed her arm as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you so much!" He whispered and closed his eyes.

Aya smiled. "And I love you." She answered in the same way and also closed her eyes. She shifted a little, finding the most comfortable position, being her head on his chest listening to the thump thump of his hear that sounded like a lullaby beneath her ear, and gave in into fatigue as the need for sleep overtook her. Razer opened his eyes and was ready to say something else but he observed that she was already asleep. He smiled softly and kissed her on the top of her head as well as he could. He snuggled closer to her, if that was physically possible, and fell asleep soon, content with being with her.

* * *

Kiara sighed as she and Saint Walker returned to the main square. The sun was setting and they had finished with the recruits. "I felt like it was going to last forever." She complained and entwirled her fingers with his.

Saint Walker chuckled. "I thought you had more patience within you."

"Not when it comes to teaching. Razer is better at this that I am." She said and sighed again.

Saint Walker blinked surprised at her sudden declaration. "It is our thoughts, decisions and actions that define us, Kiara. Do not understimate yourself like this ever again!"

She was startled at his words. She had never heard his tone so fierce. "Saint..." She sighed and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Where is Brother Razer, by the way?" He suddenly asked.

"Probably cuddling somewhere with Aya." Kiara answered and her happy demeanor returned. "She... um... she is with a child." She said and smiled. Saint Walker gave her hand another sqeeze.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. You should have seen their faces! They were glowing. Literally." She said and bursted out laughing. "He sure has his way with her!"

Saint Walker smiled softly.

"And the way he talked about her when we met on Oa again! Half of our first conversation was about Aya." Both of them chuckled. "And when I first saw her I swear that I was really hearing the wedding bells. Those two were adorable from the beginning! And to think that she was jealous on me because of a misunderstanding..." Kiara giggled and shook her head. "I don't want to know what she was thinking when she decided to become a living being but I am glad she did. Razer told me that he planned to propose her soon and I think that her pregnancy will rush this a bit but..."

"Kiara..." He interrupted her.

"Um... sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but I got lost into..." Seeing his amused expression she stopped talking. "What did you want to say to me?" She asked.

He chuckled and stopped walking. Kiara followed suit and he turned around to face her. "What about us?" He asked softly and lifted his right hand, cupping the side of her face.

"Um... meaning?"

"Weren't you hearing 'wedding bells' in our case too?" He asked and she blushed.

"Well... I think I were but... um..." She stopped as he started leaning down, his eyes slowly closing. Her cheeks became a darker shade of blue and she leaned up, also closing her eyes. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss that told a million of unspoken things between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. They broke the kiss soon and smiled at each other.

"Kiara... I love you more than everything I ever have..." He started, his ring glowing powerfully on his finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked her. Her eyes grew wide as her heart started bearing faster and faster, threatening to leave her chest. The only thing she could manage was a sligh nod of her head before a smile spread across her lips.

"Yes!" She answered. "I will. I love you too, Saint!" She said and hugged him tightly. Never had they been so happy.

* * *

It was a calm morning on Odym. The sun was rising slowly. Kiara was trying to find Aya and was flying at top speed to her best friend's house. She landed and prepared herself. She knocked twice and waited. And waited. Then she heard footsteps. The door opened. Aya was looking at her with tired eyes. She was in her Green Lanterns uniform.

"Aya!" Kiara squealed and hugged her friend tightly, threatening to break her bones. "You will never guessed what happened to me last night!" She said.

"Take it easy, Kya! Don't break her bones." Razer said amused as his uniform appeared on him.

"Sorry." She said and pulled back. She gave them a sheepish smile and took a deep breath. "Saint Walker proposed me." She blurted out and smiled brightly. "Can you believe this? I will get married with him!" She squealed.

"Kiara, what you said it is wonderful but it could have waited until later." Razer said. "When did that happen?"

"Last evening, when we were getting back from the recruits. Oh my Grotz!" She sighed dreamy.

"And you didn't tell us that yesterday because...?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well..." Kiara trailed off, blushing. It hadn't been for the first time when she and Saint Walker had made love but she always blushed. It was a reflex she struggled to control.

"But he would do good to take care of you!" He warned.

"He will."

Razer chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aya. "Congrats, sis! I didn't expect that my younger sibling was going to get married before me."

"I am willing to wait, if you propose Aya now." She teased. "I should probably go. And remember what I told you about..."

"Bye, Kya!" Razer cut her off and closed the door after dragging Aya inside. The two parents-to-be shared a lovingly kiss before getting ready for a new day.

* * *

 _Sorry it is so short but I just didn't know how to end it up if I write it longer. So many ideas! Oh, and thanks Neomoon585 and Panthon124 for the names. I have just to choose. *sigh* It's so hard to choose a name!_

 _I hope you like it._

 _So? Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
